


Salt and Pepper

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Business Associates #2 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"You'll get yours."_

 

          Suzanne slid into her chair, carefully avoiding the laughing black eyes staring at her from across the table.  If he said anything, she'd—

          "How's the work going?" Harrison asked.

          Safe topic.  She looked up and smiled.  "Fine, just fine, the more tests I run the more I'm convinced that this really will work."

          "That's the best news I've heard in a long time," Ironhorse said, his gaze sliding to Harrison's.

          She watched the exchange, and felt her cheeks go red.  Were they really… lovers?

          "Uh, thank you, Paul."

          The soldier smiled at her and she dipped her head.  Oh boy, how was she going to deal with this?  There was nothing wrong with Harrison and Paul… Harrison and Paul?  She shook her head slightly, reaching for her coffee, then grinned.  _I wonder who ends up on top…_   She almost choked.

          "Care to take a jog later, Colonel?" Harrison asked.

          "Sounds like a plan," Norton said cheerily.  "Give me and Suzanne time to fool around."

          This time she did choke, coughing into her hastily grabbed napkin.  When she looked up the three men were all staring at her.  She smiled thinly and shrugged.  "Excuse me?"

          Harrison shook his head.  "I keep telling you, Suzanne, you've got to relax, loosen up—"

          "Stop being so uptight?" she finished.

          Norton chuckled softly and she forced herself to ignore him.  It was going to be a real challenge to keep _their_ relationship quiet.

          "Something like that, yes," Harrison said, meeting Paul's amused gaze.

          "Leave Suzanne alone, Doctor," the colonel said, coming to her rescue.

          "Or what?" was the husky parry.

          Suzanne shook her head.  How could she have possibly _not_ noticed this before now?  She glanced over at her daughter, who was apparently oblivious to the sexual static that buzzed around them – a benefit of youth.

          The colonel passed her the mashed potatoes and then the salad and roast beef.  When her plate was full, she reconnoitered the table, asking, "Pass the salt and pepper, please?"

          Norton shoved a bit of meat into his mouth and set his fork down, scooping up the condiments.  Leaning forward, he handed them over to her, their eyes meeting.  Suzanne felt herself blush again under the sultry look he gave her.

          "Here you go, lovely lady," he said, and, as she took them, he tickled the inside of her wrist.

          "Oooh," she squeaked, jerking her hand back.

          The salt shaker arched up gracefully, somersaulted once and landed in the middle of Ironhorse's salad, sending a spray of ranch dressing across his plate and decorating his shirt.  The colonel stared down at the creamy white liquid clinging to the front of his shirt, his ears immediately turning bright red.

          Harrison noticed the aural discoloration and burst out laughing.

          Unable to ignore the not-so-subtle metaphor, Suzanne turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

          "Sorry," she muttered.  "Muscle twitch."

          Ironhorse took a deep breath and looked up.  "That's okay, Suzanne," he said.  "But I think I'll go change."

          "Need some help?" Harrison inquired helpfully.

          "No!"

          Norton wagged his eyebrows at Suzanne from across the table.

          "You'll get yours," she threatened playfully.

          "I certainly hope so," he replied seriously.  "What's a meal without a little salt and pepper?"

The End


End file.
